


Good Kitty

by Gwengy, Roses_and_Tea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, Fingering, Gay, Kinky, Lube, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, cat fetish, collar and lead, m/m - Freeform, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwengy/pseuds/Gwengy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_and_Tea/pseuds/Roses_and_Tea
Summary: Otabek comes home on Yurio's 18th birthday to a very special surprise.





	

Otabek pushed the door open with his foot, taking the key out of the lock. The apartment was conspicuously quiet except for a quick shuffling followed by a lapping sound. He dropped his bags with a thud, heading for the kitchen.   
It was Yurio's 18th birthday and therefore a very special occasion. Otabek had picked up flowers specially.   
There was a pink dog lead draped over the kitchen doorknob.   
Taking the leash in one hand, he pushed open the door with the other. 

While he had no idea what was going on, the sight that greeted him was most definitely unexpected. 

Yurio was on his hands and knees in a tiny white long sleeved dress that was more lace than fabric, and the back opened when he bent over to show off his ass, coupled with a white fluffy tail . That wasn't all though - there was a bowl on the floor in front of him, and he was drinking milk from it. Yurio looked up at him innocently, and purred. 

"Yurio? Nareste, what are you doing?"

But Yurio only purred more, and began to crawl towards him, still on his hands and knees. As he lifted his head further, Otabek could see that the pink collar that matched the leash still held in his hand was clasped around his boyfriend's neck, and he almost choked on air as he realised just what was going on. 

"Yuri, are you sure? This is something completely new between us..." Otabek trailed off as Yurio lifted his ass in the air to reveal a white fluffy tail. But the dress didn't reach that far, how was it staying - oh. It was a plug. Yurio had a plug in his ass. 

Yurio miaowed, and Otabek lost all self control.

He took Yurio by his slutty little collar and practically dragged him to the bedroom, throwing him on the bed. Yurio smiled innocently as Otabek tied his wrists to the headboard with his leash.

"You think you can just be a little tease like that? I'm thinking somebody needs to teach you some manners."

Yurio purred again, the sound taking on a more seductive tone.  
Otabek growled in response, struggling to retain some semblance of control.   
He flipped his boyfriend back onto his hands and knees, exposing his ass and the white tail plug buried within.   
Otabek started to swirl the tail around his finger, tugging ever so slightly. Yurio moaned.  
Before he could react, Otabek had pulled the plug from his boyfriend's ass leaving a perfect pink circle. The plug dripped slightly from Yurio's ass, and Otabek licked it dry, plugging his own mouth with it.   
He hovered over Yurio, letting the tip of the tail lightly brush over his back. Yurio shivered under the sensation. Otabek moved his mouth around the plug, making the fine hairs twitch - up his spine, flicked between his shoulderblades, back down his spine, and a twitch on his ass, before moving back up his spine. 

When Yurio was on the edge of breaking, Otabek relented, spitting the tail plug on the pillow by Yurio's head. 

"You're my good kitten aren't you? My good little misiqtin balasi."

Yurio only miaowed in response. 

"Little kitten tease" 

Otabek gripped the back of Yurio's slutty dress, flipping him onto his back, smiling as the leash pulled on his wrists, as Yurio pulled himself into more of a sitting position.

Yurio flicked his tongue out, letting Otabek glimpse the pink muscle, and before he could react, Otabek was pulling down his pants, positioning himself above Yurio's mouth with his knees either side of Yurio's waist.

Yurio purred, opening his mouth for his boyfriend. He smiled in anticipation. After all, this wouldn't be anything new to him. 

Yurio licked up the underside of Otabek's length, lapping up the precum already leaking, feeling the veins lightly throbbing under his tongue before taking Otabek's entire length in his throat and bobbing his head.   
Otabek moaned, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.   
Yurio continued to bob his head over Otabek's cock, fluttering his tongue over his slit and enjoying the pleasure it was inducing in his boyfriend.

His tongue swirled around Otabek's head, his eyes hooded and looking up the older man, Otabek thought he was going to cum from the sight alone. Suddenly, Yurio let out a low, seductive groan, the vibrations through Otabek's dick made his knees buckle.   
"Fuck you're so hot like that"  
Yurio purred again, continuing to push his mouth further down Otabek's member, the tip grazing along the back of the blond boy's throat, almost making him gag.   
As Yurio deep throated him faster and faster Otabek could felt the familiar warmth pooling in his abdomen. Not wanting to cum just yet Otabek forcefully grabbed Yurio's soft hair and yanked him off his spit slick dick.   
He was too late and as soon as Otabek had pulled himself out of Yurio's swollen pink lips he felt and watched himself empty his load onto the pale skin of his boyfriend's face with a cry. Surprise flickered briefly across Yurio's face before his eyes darkened, lapping at the warm liquid from the corners of his mouth. The sight was intoxicating, and Otabek could feel himself hardening again.   
He took hold of Yurio's pastel pink collar, pulling him up to roughly kiss his still swollen lips, tasting himself there. He heard Yurio whimper at the soft pull on his wrists from where he was still tied to the bed, and Otabek chuckled lightly.   
"Now you just stay there..." Otabek murmured, trailing a finger down Yurio's warm face before tugging slightly on the lacy dress still concealing Yurio's chest.   
Otabek shuffled backwards, edging himself off the bed and leaving the room. When he returned, he carried a small tube of something.   
Otabeck stood over the bed, reaching forward to grab Yurio by the waist and flip him over causing his ass to stick up in the air.  
"I've got a little surprise for you, nareste..."   
There was a soft click as Otabek flipped open the lid, and then after a few quiet seconds there was sudden cold feeling on his ass as Otabek pushed in a finger. Yurio couldn't help but whimper at the feeling, familiar and alien all at once. He gripped the duvet, twisting the fabric. Otabek paused, letting Yurio adjust, before adding another finger. He began scissoring his fingers.  
Yurio moaned, and Otabek took it as a sign to push in a third finger, angling towards his prostate.   
"Do you like that, little kitten? Do you like my fingers buried in your ass?" Yurio whimpered again in reply.   
Otabek pulled out, sharply, relishing Yurio's reaction.   
Otabek gripped Yurio's ass, spreading him open. He smiled, positioning himself, before kissing all around Yurio, sloppy kisses.  
He licked up Yurio, blowing on the wet mark left behind and smirking at the shiver it caused Yurio.   
He circled his hole, lapping roughly, before pushing in through the tight ring of muscle, feeling warmth all around.   
Yurio moaned again, gripping harder at the covers. Otabek's tongue was thrusting in and out of him, making him squirm from the pleasurable sensation and he couldn't help the soft whimpers that escaped his parted lips.   
"So good, my little kitten"  
Yurio purred again, nuzzling his ass back against Otabek's face.   
"You know what this tastes like?"   
Yurio miaowed his response.  
"It tastes like birthday cake" and Yurio whimpered, pushing back against Otabek again.  
"So eager...I like that."   
Otabek pulled away, leaving Yurio bare again in the cold air.   
Yurio whimpered again, wishing for something else to fill his hole.   
His wish was granted, as Otabek lined up his throbbing cock to Yurio's hole and pushed, sharply.   
He began thrusting in without warning, pushing deeper and deeper. He hunched over Yurio's back and wrapped an arm around his waist, clutching at the flimsy white dress still failing to conceal his chest. Yurio was whimpering and tugging against his restraints, wanting to stroke his own cock, which was leaking precum over the sheets.   
"No baby, not yet"   
Yurio whimpered again, fisting the sheets.   
Suddenly, Otabek had pulled out and was flipping Yurio over so they were face to face.

The leash tugged against Yurio's wrists, and he murmured, eyelids fluttering closed. He was close and they both knew it.  
"Don't cum, little nareste, you don't have permission" and Yurio whimpered, almost pained by the feeling coiling in his stomach. Otabek could thrust in even deeper from this angle, and with one hand was gripping the sheets and with the other was now stroking Yurio's cock, in rhythm with the thrusts. He was aiming for Yurio's prostate, and from the whorish moans he was clearly hitting it with every new thrust.  
"Don't cum" he warned again, but Yurio defied him, staining their chests and the dress white with cum.   
Despite the defiance, the sight filled Otabek with the familiar warmth, twisting around his spine, and ending with Otabek filling the condom. 

***

Sunlight filtered through half drawn curtains. There was a strange feeling in Yurio's ass, and he realised with wonder and a strange sense of pleasure that Otabek was still buried deep with Yurio. He smiled, remembering the events of the previous night.   
Suddenly, there came an unfamiliar noise from within the apartment. It couldn't be Otabek, for obvious reasons, so who was it?  
The bedroom door opened, and a smiling Victor poked his head round the door.  
His smile grew to a grin as he took in the sight before him; Otabek still buried in Yurio, the pink collar and lead, the white tail butt plug by Yurio's head, and Yurio's white lacy dress.   
Yurio was furious.  
"Baka!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Baka - idiot/moron  
> Misiqtin balasi - kitten   
> Nareste - baby


End file.
